Don't Go
by M'th
Summary: Was that just a dream?" ItaSaku-AU


_`Hi, uhmm, first thing, I really really wanna say sorry for the delays and for not updating. I just can't update because of school stuff and I blame my brain for having a writers block. -sighs- anyway as a sorry gift i give this story for all of you. and also I think I needed to study my grammar AGAIN! haha! any way, enjoy!` `By the way this is based on the music video of Tae Yang, the song is called Look Only at Me.`_

_Disclaimer: As Usual! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO and THE SONG!

* * *

_

**Don't Go**

"_Hello, Sakura." _

"Oh, Itachi. What is it? "_ She answered hurriedly._

"_Are you free today?" he asked._

"Uhmm, sorry but I have some business to attend."_ She answered back sounding a bit suspicious but Itachi push at the back of his mind._

"_Aa. Okay."_

"Maybe next time."

"_Aa. Okay."_

"So.. Uhmm, I'm gonna go now."

"_hmm, take care. Bye."_

"Bye!"_ as the conversation on the phone died. Itachi walk to his closet and pick his clothes to wear._

_He planned to have a date with his girlfriend but to his misfortune she already has a plan for today. _

_Sakura Haruno._

_She was the one who captured his heart. Never did he expect that the student medic who saved his life when he had an accident was the one who will be the one he'll fall in love to._

_Putting on his shoes, he grabs his coat and walk out the door. After their conversation earlier he sent a message to his friends and asked them if they wanted to go to the bar they usually hang out and received confirmations from them in a minute._

_As he enter the bar he head to their corner, where they usually stay. Seeing all of them are already their, he wave his hand when they greeted him. Sitting on his usual sit, they talk and talk. They laugh on some jokes, but except for him, he just smirks. _

_His attention was suddenly brought to a very familiar girl with a pink hair and pale complexion. _

_Sakura._

_Sakura is here. He wants to call out for her and tell her that she can join, obviously because he is her boyfriend. But the moment she entered the bar there was a boy holding her hand. They are looking for an available table._

_He cannot move. He just sat there. Feeling all the pain, the hate towards the boy. Who was he to hold her hand like they are in an intimate relationship? She is HIS girlfriend and that means she do not belong to that boy. Then he recognize who the boy is._

_Shikamaru Nara._

_The boy genius and a lazy ass._

_Then Sakura turn to them and her smile slowly fades. It's written all over her face that she did not expect him to be there. They the NARA pulls her to where an available table is. _

_As if sensing his quietness, they all turn to him and ask what his problem is. He did not answer them. He just stares where she stands awhile ago. Then he abruptly stands making the chair fall. Walking to where he saw them walked awhile ago, next the counter. He acts as if he is buying a drink. Then he saw them talking. Actually the lazy ass was the one talking. That's really unbelievable. But that was not his concern right now. He noted the way she glances his way. Looking as if she was very uncomfortable of his presence. Then she stands. Nara was shock. Then she walks away, heading the door. Nara called for her but she just continues to head outside._

_That was the start of their very complicated relationship._

_

* * *

_

_It is a very beautiful day, so he decides to walk to the park. As he reached the park, he noticed the two individuals sitting on a bench. They are currently reading a book, but the boy puts his arms around the girls shoulder. Then the girl rests her head on his shoulder as she reads her book._

_Sakura and….. Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba._

_Then questions flooded his mind. Why is he with her? Is this another boy she has a relationship with? They didn't even talk for about a month now and this is what he will discover. _

_Sakura having another MAN._

_Their relationship is not properly ended yet. They needed to discuss it first. But why is she going out with another man? And it annoys him. _

_He do not want any scandalous act, so he just walks away and regretting his decision of walking to the park._

_This is NOT a very beautiful day… for him._

_

* * *

_

_As he walk out his classroom to get his lunch. He saw them again. Walking on the aisle passing him. The Inuzukas' hand is over her shoulders again while her head rests on his shoulder. The loneliness and the hate is filling his heart again._

_Then she looks back to him. Then there it is again. The regret on her eyes._

_What is she regretting? Is she regretting what she is doing? Then why is she doing it?_

_Then again questions that he can't answer were filling his mind._

_After a long and tormenting lunch he walks to his assigned classroom for his Elective Class. Then it hit him when he entered the room._

_Sakura is his classmate._

_Sakura IS his classmate. The atmosphere is very awkward. SILENCE is all he can hear. Even though the room is very noisy because of the chattering of their classmate, it is still very quiet for the likes of him between them two. _

_She was one sit way from him but he cannot bring his self to talk to her. Maybe he still cannot face the fact that if he talks to her their relationship will end. So he'll wait until the time she approach him._

_He'll wait. Maybe there is still a chance. All he'll do is take everything as if he didn't mind what is happening in their relationship._

_All he'll do is sacrifice. Whatever painful things happen, he'll forgive her._

_Because for him there is still a thing called CHANCE. A chance for them to reunite._

_

* * *

_

_After his part time job, he would get his mother a cake and an ice cream as she asked for a favor for her friends will be visiting. So he decided to take the train towards the Konoha Central Mall. _

_Buying a ticket for his destination, he walks through the metal bars and swipes his ticket to open the bars. Walking to a less crowded place, he waited for the train. _

_Then his thoughts were brought to his long lost girlfriend. It's funny to think that she is lost but always seeing her. Only her touches and love was lost, not her presence he thought._

_He was brought back to reality by the announcer._

"_All passengers, please do not step on the yellow lane. The train will be arriving in a minute."_

_As the announcer finished what he said. Itachi stepped close to the yellow lane. Then he heard it. Her laughter. He looks up and turn to his left as the train pass by swiftly._

_There she is smiling and standing… with another MAN._

_The MAN is Uzumaki Naruto._

_The loud-mouthed idiot._

_The train already stopped so he is being pushed aside as the other passengers board the train. _

_He just stares at them. They were probably laughing about what the Uzumaki said. _

_The way she laughs and smiles, it brings back memories when they are always together. The pain was unbearable that he almost cries but he stops himself. He would never cry he said to his self even though it's so painful to see her like this._

_As he unconsciously board the train he can't stop himself mulling what had happened this past months. They never had a chance to talk to each other. It's like there is something that's separating them. _

_He just stares out the window. Staring at the passing buildings and trees swiftly. As the train stops he stands and heads straight to his destination. He doesn't want to encounter them because that will only hurt him more._

_Entering the shop where her mother usually buys cake and ice cream, he heads to the counter and orders the cake and ice cream his mother asked him to buy. Giving his payment the cashier smiled._

"_Here's your change, sir. Your order will be served for you in minute or two. Would that be alright?" the cashier said as she hands his change._

"_That would be fine." He answered. He takes his seat on the available table near the window. _

_He looks at the people eating and laughing inside the store. Then he stops at a certain table. There she is again with the Uzumaki brat eating her ice cream and laughing with the boy. His chest hurts again as if he was stabbed deep on his chest. _

_Is she killing him or just making him suffer? He wishes she kills him already. So this painful hand clenching in his heart stops._

_Then the waiters' arrival with his order brought him out his thoughts._

"_Here's your order, sir"_

"_Aa. Thanks." He stands up and hurriedly makes his way out so he won't see anymore of these things. _

_So the pain will just go away even though he knows that it will still be there._

_Just for a little while he thought. A little time to lessen the pain._

_With a last glance he sees her looking at him with those nervous eyes._

_

* * *

_

_It is his mothers' birthday party so there is a big celebration at there house with big people attending. He dislikes fancy parties but this was an exception. This is his mothers' party anyway. He can't just ditch it._

_Leaning on the glass wall outside the yachts' glass wall he sips his wine and looking at the direction of his brother. And this annoys him. His brother just brought a girl; he always does but this is an exception. This girl. This is HIS girl. This is SAKURA._

_Why was she with her brother anyway? It irks him to see those two doing intimate things in front of him. And especially that they, his self and Sakura have a relationship. Why is she going out with his brother?_

_Then a girl with long blonde hair approaches him. He just stares at her questioningly._

"_Hi, I'm Yamanaka Ino. You're Uchiha Itachi, right?" she introduces her self as she extends her hand for a shake. He grabs her hand and shakes it shortly to not disrespect her mothers' guest._

"_Hm."_

"_Will you dance with me?" she beams._

_Standing straight he said. "I'm sorry but I don't like to dance."_

"_Please. Just one dance." She begs and grabs his hand._

_He shrugs it away and walk closer to where his brother and Sakura stands. Ino just walks away._

_He wanted to get closer but the look that she is giving Sasuke was so intimate that he don't wan to see it. Taking small steps towards them, he saw his brother looking at him as if taunting him with his eyes. Then some slow music plays. Sakura stated dancing seductively around Sasuke looking at his direction while his brother sips his wine._

_He clutches his chest feeling the pain because seeing her doing things like this in front of him. He wanted to tear her away from Sasuke but he cannot move._

_Then the music stops and replaced by a new music. Sasuke stands up straight and walks out of his site with Sakura. His hands place at her slender back and smirks at him while Sakura stares at him with her beautiful eyes, seductively._

_He just stares at them disbelievingly until he cannot see them from where he stands._

_

* * *

_

His eyelids slowly open seeing the vast blue sky and a tree branch hanging above him. There was a sudden shocked feeling that he felt.

"_Was that just a dream?" _ That was all that he can think as he sat up abruptly.

Then he looked to his right to see her there staring, asking through her eyes what the problem is. He felt relieved as he clutched his head then turn to her.

"Aish!" he exclaimed and rested again to her lap trying to make his self comfortable and smiling slightly.

Sakura just laugh lightly as she caresses his head affectionately.

* * *

`Hope You Like it. Review Please.

and again I am truly SORRY! :]`


End file.
